Fire, Ice, Stone, and Leaf
by The Art of Alchemy
Summary: This is story having nothing to do with original plot of Warriors. Just the same theme... Four clans of cat living under StarClan


**This is kinda an alternate reality to the warior series. Just all-new clans and everything. And of course a new plot.**

_**IceClan-**_

**Leader- Froststar- **White she-cat with dark eyes and a quiet personality

**Deputy-  Rimepelt- **Scrawny tom with a commanding demeanor **Apprentice Dawnpaw **

**Medicine Cat-  Willowfur- **Dark brown cat, green eyes; somber

**Warriors-  Bluestorm- **Hearty silver tom **Apprentice Silverpaw**

**Bittercore- **Small ginger she-cat who lost three litters of kits in her life, almost an elder **Apprentice Runningpaw **

**Coldnight- **A large gray she-cat, strong and unruly **Apprentice Eaglepaw**

**Sharpheart-** Dappled brown tom with startlingly large hazel eyes; extremely perceptive

**Apprentices- Silverpaw- **Light grey she-cat. Extremely exciting and exuberant

** Runningpaw- **Sleek tan tom with small ears and blue eyes

** Eaglepaw- **Dark brown tom with white feet and face

**Dawnpaw- **Golden-and-white patched she-cat who is a speedy fighter

**Queens- Sunpelt- **Golden furred she-cat **Kits: None yet**

**Frozenheart- **Beautiful grey she-cat with a small knack for adventure **Kits: Mountainkit and Blackkit**

**Elders- Shatteredpelt- **Silver tom, a strong positivist

** Grappletail- **Scrawny she-cat

_**FireClan-**_

**Leader- Blazestar- **Large brown tom with long claws and teeth

**Deputy- Foxtail- **White and ginger tom

**Medicine Cat- Timesoul- **Brooding black she-cat with black eyes****

**Warriors- Flamestorm- **Flame-pelted she-cat with red eyes and a blazing

persona **Apprentice Autumnpaw **

**Dragonheart- **Enormous ginger tom; wise and powerful

** Lionpelt- **Gold tom with blue eyes **Apprentice Flarepaw**

**Darkfur- **Black-grey tom who is cowardly but smart **Apprentice Glowpaw**

**Apprentices- Glowpaw- **Golden she-cat, a synic

** Flarepaw- **Arrogant ginger tom

** Autumnpaw- **Stunning brown speckled she-cat

**Queens- Brakenpelt- **Pretty brown she-cat **Kits: Duskkit and Rustkit **

**Elders- Moonyear- **Dark blue tom; blind

**Burningpelt- **Sufffers from infection under stomach. It isn't fatal but causes him constant pain

_**StoneClan-**_

**Leader-  Sandstar- **Light tawny tom with dusty pelt and pale eyes

**Deputy-Grayrock- **Solid grey tom with a charismatic aura **Apprentice Rublepaw**

**Medicine Cat- Boulderface- **Large, dark grey, long-haired tom with a flat looking face

**Warriors- Falconclaw- **Light Brown she-cat with tufts in her fur and a sharp

demeanor **Apprentice Roughpaw**

**Marbleback-**A tough-looking, dark brown and tan pelted, she-cat. always is the one to stand up for herself and others **Apprentice Hawkpaw**

**Nightwing- **A touchy black tom with faint white stripes and blue eyes

**Pebblefoot- **Fast dark grey she-cat

**Apprentices- Hawkpaw- **Light brown tom

**Rubblepaw- **Dark grey she-cat

**Roughpaw- **A cruel brown she-cat

**Queens-Lythpelt- **A small dark grey cat with a snappy personality **Kits: Shadowkit, Rockkit, and Fawnkit**

**Elders-Dullfur- **A cat who was once a vibrant ginger tom but in a starvation lost all of his color. He is now a bleak grey and large amber eyes

** Threelegs- **A pretty she-cat, young, but lost one of her legs to a badger

** Twistedtail- **Dull golden tom

_**LeafClan-**_

**Leader-Brakenstar- **A sleek dark brown she-cat with white, black, ad grey stripes all along her body and blue eyes

**Deputy- Skyfur- **A beautiful white she-cat with yellow eyes **AP Orangepaw**

**Medicine Cat_- _Blackroot- **A pitch-black moody tom

**Warriors-Treebark- **A rough tom with a closed off mind but is an excellent teacher** AP Reedpaw**

** Dirtclaw- **Large tan she-cat with green eyes **AP Underpaw**

** Twigfang- **Long-limbed and wiry she-cat

** Spottedbranch- **Disturbingly cheery tom with a white pelt

****

**Apprentices- Orangepaw- ** A light ginger she-cat with an enthusiastic outlook

** Reedpaw- **Stocky grey tom

** Underpaw- **A small black tom with amber eyes

**Queens- Daisyfoot- **A golden she-cat with blue eyes **Kits: Sunkit**

** Stumpear- **A old queen **Kits: None Yet**


End file.
